


Not His Plan

by TamieH



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamieH/pseuds/TamieH
Summary: A short one-shot of Lucifer and Chloe getting together after S4 - just because I miss them so much.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	Not His Plan

Chloe made her way through the crowd at Lux, happy she could be in Lucifer’s club without wondering if he was all right, without worrying that she would never see him again. He had shown up in Los Angeles a month ago and after a rocky reunion, they were back to being in a good working relationship. She was ready for more. Her breath hitched in excitement as she thought about what she wanted. 

She walked into the Penthouse with high hopes.

Lucifer stood behind his private bar; drink in hand, when she entered. “Detective! I hope you’ve come to your senses about our newest suspect. He couldn’t have killed Mrs. Cartmeyer.”

“No Lucifer, I don’t agree with you. Joseph Giovanti is hiding something, but that isn’t what I want to discuss.”

“But Detective don’t you understand? Joseph had feelings for her.”

Chloe walked toward him, but stopped to stand by the side of the piano as she thought. “No. I don’t see it, and I didn’t come to talk about the case!”

He tilted his head in curiosity, “Then why are you here?”

She gripped her hands together, “Because… it’s been a month and you haven’t let me back into your life.”

Lucifer looked into her eyes and almost dropped his glass. He wanted her so much and she wasn’t even aware. He wondered how to show her even the smallest bit of his passion without scaring her with the force of what he desired.

She frowned impatiently, “Lucifer, what is going on? I’ve tried to understand and give you time to explain things to me, but what do I get? Nothing, nada, zilch. You just waltzed back into Los Angeles and acted like my coworker.” She glanced away uncertainly, “You can’t pretend that you don’t know how I feel.”

“Detective, I hardly think that stumbling back onto Earth with a broken wing and multiple stab wounds equates to waltzing.” He turned away from her, frustrated with everything.

She took a deep angry breath and huffed it out. “I wouldn’t know about that because you didn’t tell me you were back. I could have helped you.”

“No. You couldn’t.” He walked away from the bar, feeling the anger build, “The wounds from my final fight in Hell were bad. The cowards thought they could ambush me and destroy the new system I set in place. I showed them the error of their thinking. It took me days to heal, even though I stayed far away from you. I had imagined starting our reunion with romantic words and actions to show my regard. But by the time I was healed, all I wanted was to throw you on the nearest bed and have sex. Since you deserve better than that, I’ve been taking it slow.” He snapped his last words at her, “But since you seem confused, let me clear things up. You, Chloe, are all I’ve thought about. All I’ve desired.”

She stared at him, her mouth open in surprise, “Oh.” Her eyes darkened as she watched the coiled tension in his body. “Me too. I mean I desire you too. I still love you.”

His eyes widened in surprise and then his eyebrows came down; determination clear in his gaze as he gave her a sexy smirk. He pushed her carefully backward to crowd her against the wall, his lips already on hers. 

Amenadiel burst into the room, “Lucifer I need answers. I need to know what you did to keep Hell in check. Charlie’s life may depend on it.”

Lucifer released Chloe, and kept his face passive as he moved out of the shadows, “Hello to you too, big brother.” He stepped toward the balcony to give Chloe a moment to get over her embarrassment.

Amenadiel barely registered her presence. With a quick, “Hello, Chloe,” he hurried after his brother. “Look, I’m concerned and I need to know exactly what you did before you left Hell.”

Lucifer frowned at him, “Very well. But you aren’t going to like it.”

Chloe watched silently, hoping Amenadiel would leave quickly, but after several hours of watching the two go at each other over the containment of Hell, Chloe gave up and went home alone.

The next workday dragged on endlessly with no sign of Lucifer. It left her with too much time to daydream about their brief kiss and what would happen next. By midafternoon her thoughts had turned to worry. Why didn’t he come to see her? She decided not to overthink it and drove to Lux immediately after she left the office. 

As she stepped into his private elevator, her mind provided an image of him pushing her against the wall, his intention clear. Heat shot through her at the memory. She took a calming breath as the doors opened onto Lucifer’s living area.

He shifted on the piano bench, “Hello, darling. Come sit with me.”

She joined him on the bench, somewhat uncertainly. She studied him carefully. “You look very thoughtful and I missed you today. Is everything okay?”

He shifted to play a few cords. “Chloe, I learned something last night and I have been mulling it over most of the day.”

She gave him a sideways look, “Ready to tell me about it?”

He set his cigarette on the ashtray, “Yes.” He took a second to look at her in longing before he sighed. “My father never meant for us to be together. You were supposed to teach me to care and to be vulnerable, but you were never supposed to love me.”

“How did you come up with that idea?”

“It was about the time you gave up and left last night. I simply couldn’t get Amenadiel to take a hint and I realized there was no logical reason for him to have shown up at the Penthouse at exactly the wrong time. It was too bloody convenient and it made me think of all the other times we’ve been stopped.” 

He twisted the ring on his finger, as he collected his thoughts. “Now look at the rest of the evidence. We know Dad put you in my path and gave you the ability to withstand my desire mojo. The attraction between us was pre-ordained, but once he was sure I had feelings for you, things started to go wrong. I believe He allowed Mom to get out of her cell in Hell specifically to come to Los Angeles and push my feelings along, only to crush them at the appropriate time.”

She shook her head, “Lucifer that’s horrible! Surely your Father isn’t that awful?”

“You would be surprised at what my Father is capable of doing. I think that was exactly what he planned and that’s where it was supposed to end. I was supposed to leave after I found out you were a miracle placed in my path. Checkmate, Dad.” 

He stood up to pace, “I believe my Father wanted me to learn a lesson about being vulnerable and self-sacrificing. You were meant to make me better, and then to be tossed from my life when I felt manipulated.”

She reached for his hand as he strode by, and her fingers interlocked with his. “But that’s not what happened.”

He frowned, “No. I couldn’t leave you. I came back from Los Vegas with Candy on my arm to destroy your romantic feelings for me. I needed to be in your life without drawing you into my Father’s game. My fake marriage was meant to protect you, even though I knew it would upset you.”

“Upset me? I don’t think you have any idea of how much it hurt. I thought we were going to be a couple, then you were gone. You didn’t even consider talking to me.” 

He looked away, certain he deserved her anger, “For weeks I searched for a way to make it right. I told myself not to be selfish because I wanted your love more than anything. But you and I both deserved better. I thought that you were created to love me, that you had no choice in the matter.”

“Lucifer, you say your Father plays games, but so do you.” She brushed a tear off her cheek. “Miracle or not, I have free will and I know my own mind. Your disappearing act was all about keeping your Father in check. So you moved me around like a piece on a chessboard. A pawn to take the injuries of your war with Heaven.” 

He turned to her with sad eyes, gutted that she felt so used. “No, Chloe. You control the board and my heart. I’ve simply tried to protect you.”

“I think you mean yourself.” When he simply stared at her, she relented, “Never mind, I don’t want to fight. Tell me the rest of your theory.”

He gave her a doubtful look, but continued, “You let me back into your life but then Cain showed up. Here’s where it gets interesting, I think Cain portrayed himself as your Knight in less than shining armor. He was never a part of Father’s game. He preyed on you to get what he wanted and inadvertently made me see what I was losing. I bloody-well hated watching him with you but I didn’t know what to do.”

“Oh Lucifer, I’m sorry. You were acting so manic and unpredictable. I didn’t know what was happening. It seemed to me that you didn’t like me at all anymore, even as a friend.”

“I liked you too much. I was fighting my feelings, trying to protect both of us and I made a mess of everything. I couldn’t express how I felt. I couldn’t manifest my Devil face and prove who I was. But after I killed Cain, my monstrous side returned.” 

He gave her a thoughtful hint of a smile, “Dad always knew that seeing my Devil face would drive you away. It was a well-played strategy. All of humanity fears the Devil and he planned for you to be no different. It worked.”

Chloe dropped her eyes, ashamed, “Yes, it did and I still can’t forgive myself for trusting Father Kinley. But eventually I found my own way to the truth.” 

“Yes, you realized that you still liked me and that I wasn’t a complete monster.”

She tapped a finger to her chin, “Oh… I more than liked you, and you aren’t a monster, but I see what you mean. The moment I decided I still loved you, Eve showed up.”

“Yes, another blockade to keep things from working out between us. And when even she wasn’t enough to keep us apart, demons came to Earth and threatened everyone I cared about.”

Chloe couldn’t argue with the sequence of strange events. “Lucifer, you may be on to something. God doesn’t want us to be together.” 

He smiled gleefully, gathering her hands into his much larger ones, “Yes. Isn’t it wonderful?”

She shook her head at him fondly as she followed his thinking, “Because if he doesn’t want us together, it means what we feel is real.”

He smiled at her in adoration, “I knew you would understand.”

She pulled him back down onto the bench and kissed him softly, “I do. But now what? You managed to get out of Hell so we can be together. But if we try anything, are we going to get hit with a plague of locusts, or a major earthquake?”

He barked out a laugh, “The earth will certainly move when we have sex, but no darling. Dad would never do something so direct. He wouldn’t want to hurt you physically, but I think we can expect more roadblocks and ill timed interruptions.”

“So how are we ever going to be together?”

“We fight for it. Anything that tries to break us apart, we hold on to each other. We trust each other.” He ran a trembling hand up her back, and pulled her closer. “Chloe Jane Decker I want you in my life and my bed.”

The smile bloomed on her face, “Okay.” She leaned in to kiss him at exactly the same moment the elevator doors slid open.

A redhead and a brunette sauntered into the room, “Oh Lucifer. We want to use your hot…” they both looked down at his slacks, “tub.” They started to undo the buttons of their blouses while running heated looks up and down his body.

Chloe stared wide-eyed at the women, and then she got incredibly angry, “That’s it. I’ve had enough.” 

She jumped up and marched toward them, gripping each one by the arm and turning them back to the elevator. “He’s all mine, ladies, so get the Hell out before I throw you out.”

The women looked back over their shoulders at Lucifer who was grinning like a lunatic. He waved airily at them. “Sorry girls. I’m off the market.”

Chloe shoved them into the elevator and pushed the down button. When the doors closed, she turned to him, “Where is the key to this elevator? I want it locked off now.”

He laughed, delighted by her. “Of course. I have it right here.” He inserted the key and turned the elevator off. “Now where were we?”

Chloe leaned toward him and rubbed her fingertip delicately across her lips. “Right here.”

He moved in to kiss her, just as the upper-level door banged open. Maze strode in yelling, “Lucifer, I need you!”

Chloe jumped, “You have got to be kidding me.”

Lucifer nodded, “It is getting rather ridiculous.” He turned his attention up to the demon, “What is it, Mazikeen?”

Maze stopped short, “Oh hi Decker. Sorry to interrupt. I need $5,000 to pay off an informant.”

“I’ll give you $10,000 if you guard the Penthouse tonight from the outside. I don’t want any more distractions of any kind.”

Maze glanced at Chloe’s pink cheeks and realized Lucifer was practically panting with desire. She smirked and drawled out, “You’ve got a deal, just don’t set the Penthouse on fire.” She turned to leave but called back over her shoulder, “Glad to see you are finally going to get some Decker.”

Mortified, Chloe dropped her face into her hand.

Lucifer waited until Maze left, and then locked the door behind her. He carefully approached the Detective who still had her face hidden in her hand. “Chloe?” He slowly reached out to touch her shoulder. He noticed it was shaking. “Please don’t cry darling.”

Chloe broke into laughter, her shoulders rocking as she tried to control herself. She looked up at him with joyful eyes, “This is the craziest thing I’ve ever been through, but now I’m feeling competitive. I want to beat your Dad.”

He cocked his head and smiled at her, “That’s the spirit. Now give me your phone. I’m going to put it in my safe. Then you can join me on the couch for a long overdue make-out session.”

“Deal”.

The rain started as soon as they began to kiss. The lightening flashed across the sky as thunder boomed. The storm got closer and closer. But even when the power went out, they continued to touch and kiss one another. 

He carried her to bed in the darkness and made love to her with an intensity that should have forged them into one being. All the while, the sky flashed with jagged steaks of light that branched across the air while thunder shook the Penthouse. 

As the storm reached it’s peak, so did they. Bodies locked together, they cried out in satisfaction - their mingled voices loud in the sudden silence. The storm stopped instantly. 

Chloe went boneless on top of him, melting against his heaving chest. She listened to her own heart pound in sync with his as her fingers rubbed small circles along his ribs. “That was really, really good.”

Lucifer’s hand came up to brush the hair away from her face. Undone by the pleasure they shared and the raw emotion welling inside him, he spoke. “I’ve never felt anything like that. Well, I have, but that wasn’t sex. That was something… I mean…” He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes, “Chloe, I love you.”

She kissed him tenderly, “I know.” She looked around as the lamps came back on, and softly commented, “The storm is over. Did we win?”

He grinned, “Well I definitely won. I’ve never come that hard in my entire life.”

She stroked his jaw, “Seriously, do you think God will leave us alone now?”

He thought for a moment, “Yes. We zigged when he thought I would zag. The game didn’t go as he expected. He never dreamed that I could love you this much.”

Chloe giggled in happiness, “Maybe that’s a good thing. We don’t need your Dad to ship us. We are real and that is all that matters.”

He smiled at her, his eyes focused on her lips as he slowly brought his mouth up to kiss her, “My sentiments exactly.”

The clouds rolled away leaving the sky bright with stars that sparkled in the darkness. The entire universe seemed to dance to the Light bringer’s tune as he once again made love with Chloe.

Somewhere in the heart of the Silver City, God stood in a quiet, book-lined room. He reached over his chessboard and moved the white queen to stand beside the matching king. The other pieces lay toppled around them. Satisfied, he smiled.


End file.
